


Near Dawn

by SleepyAlecLightwood



Category: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, malec - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyAlecLightwood/pseuds/SleepyAlecLightwood
Summary: With the near and upcoming war approaching the shadow world, the stress and need to protect his family and friends fall onto Alec Lightwood's shoulders. One night, the thoughts of failing and becoming a burden to his siblings and friends becomes overwhelming to him. He soon finds himself running to none other than Magnus Bane's loft.





	

Alec Lightwood walked through the busy streets of New York City, his heart heavy and loud in his quivering body. It was nearly dawn, the only things guiding Alec through the nearly empty sidewalks were the bright neon signs and streets lights, but most of all, his own fear. 

Oh how he longed to be in his boyfriends arms, not that he would ever admit to how much he loved to be held. Alec continued his journey to Magnus’s loft, already predicting how annoyed Magnus would be when he started knocking on his heavy wooden door at such a time. Alec already knew the shock he would bring when Magnus realized who it was standing behind that door. 

Alec’s breathing started to feel constricted and his breaths became fast and short in attempt to calm himself down. He longed for his bow in his hands, longed for something as small as a pen in his hands to feel the least bit protected. 

This all started simply because he couldn’t sleep in the bright white room of his bedroom, the disappointed voices of his parents, the worried voices of his siblings and parabati filling his mind. His mind and body were filled with the need to protect everyone around him from the war that was destined to come, but he knew he would only bring more stress and pain to those he loved the most. He knew he was being selfish, running to Magnus’s home, knowing what annoyance and discomfort he would bring to the man he loved so much. 

Alec couldn’t bring himself to turn back towards the institute despite all of these jumbled up emotions he was experiencing. 

It felt like hours to Alec when he finally approached the door of Magnus Bane’s loft. His legs ached, his back and head feeling weighed down from the tiredness and emotion he was facing.

He lifted his heavy, shaking arm and slammed it against the door as hard as he could, letting out a broken sob when his bare skin slammed against the polished door. Soon, more sobs followed the first and he continued the same pounding motion with his arm until Magnus swung the door open and Alec’s arm was red and raw. 

“WHO DARE-oh Alexander?” Magnus said quietly, his breath catching at the sight of how small and broken the boy he loves looked at that very moment. 

Magnus carefully reached out to grab Alec’s wrist, but the younger boys yanked his arm back, leaving Magnus’s lips parted in shock. 

“Alexander?” Magnus questioned softly. “Let me see your arm.” He demanded in a soft tone, not wanted to frighten Alec anymore than he already was. 

After what seemed like hours of silence, the only noise filling the dark hallway was the sound of their beating hearts and Alec’s pained breaths, Alec slowly moved his wrist towards Magnus. 

“Oh Alec.” Magnus whispered, his heart breaking at the red skin and the small whimper that had escaped Alec’s closed lips. He carefully lifted the boy’s wrist to his lips, pressing a kiss gently to the raw skin. Alec let out another whimper, followed by a quiet sob when Magnus started healing him. 

“I-I want to feel the pain Magnus.” Alec managed to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors through out this short chapter! I hope you enjoyed and I will update shortly. Thank you all so much for reading!


End file.
